WEW Tag Team Championship
The WEW Tag Team Championship were the main tag team division championship titles in the World Elite Wrestling federation. The first champions were The Hellcats, who won the belts at WEW's inaugural pay-per-view, Free Fall to Fury against The Bella Twins. As a team, The British Alliance and The Divas of Harlem have held the championships the most times, having had two reigns each. Individually, Brutus Magnus, Tom Sykes, Neffeteria Jones, Deidra Johnson, and Cassidy Hightower were all Tag Team Champions twice. The final champions, Natural Born Killaz, set a record 453 days as champion until the deactivation of the titles; this also eclipsed Shady Layne’s World Title record as the longest championship reign in WEW history. Cataclysm holds the shortest reign at 22 days. In the belts history, the British Alliance were the only all-male team to hold the Tag Team Championships. History The first champions are The Hellcats who won the at WEW's first pay-per-view, Free Fall to Fury after defeating The Bella Twins. On October 25, 2011 The Hellcats passed their 100th day of being the Tag Team Champions, a first in WEW. On February 2, 2012 The champions made yet another milestone with their reign being 200 days long and still being undefeated as a team. On February 21, 2012, The Hellcats vacated the titles after having a 219 day reign. The titles were finally given new owners on April 8, 2012 at the WEW Retribution pay-per-view event when Angelica Monroe pinned Justin Blade to win her and her tag team partner, Randy Orton, the vacant titles. The pair were defeated in their first defense against The British Alliance. The British Alliance went on to be defeated in their first defense as well, against Cataclysm. Paula Gonzalez departed from the company on August 20, leaving Cassidy as the sole holder of both belts. After Cassidy defeated Brutus Magnus for sole possession of the championships, she announced her new co-holder, boyfriend Nathaniel Saint, a week later on Adrenaline. The pair lost their championships to La Lolitas on an edition of Adrenaline not long after. In La Lolitas first defense, they lost the championships to The British Alliance, making the British Alliance the first two-time Tag Team Champions. In an unfortunate turn of events on Monday Night Animosity's Super Show, Sophie Oliveira pinned Flame to win Inked's first Tag Team Championships. Inked lost the Tag Team Championships to the Divas of Harlem at Legacy: Hawaii when Deidra Johnson pinned Karolina Graf. The Divas of Harlem were defeated by American Prominence to end their first reign, however, they regained the titles a month later for their second reign. At the Retribution III pay-per-view, the Divas of Harlem were stripped of the championships by orders of then-owner, Mrs. Vanderbilt. The Divas failed to regain the championships at Legacy: Jamaica in a Four Corners match; it was won by the Natural Born Killaz. On September 25, 2015, after the deactivation of the Tag titles following WEW’s final event at Legacy: Japan, The Natural Born Killaz became the final, longest-reigning Tag Team Champions, and also the longest reigning champions in WEW history with a total 453 days. Reigns Key Reigns Key 'By Team' WEW Tag Team Championship Reigns 'By Wrestler' WEW Tag Team Champion Reigns Past Designs